


Dusk

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Recuperacoon Sex, Sleepy Sex, horn-sucking, psionic play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You eat my horns when you get bored?" Sollux asks through a sharp grin. "So if I were less interesting, you could use your mouth for useful things all the time instead of spewing constant asinine shit."</p><p>For the kinkmeme: Sollux receiving a hornjob, nothing but horn stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

Karkat wakes long before the first tentative beams of moonlight intrude upon Sollux's communal hive stem. Years of refusing to sleep have accustomed him to wake quickly even in exhaustion, and as his eyes flicker open in the early dusk, the first thing he sees is Sollux sleeping soundly in the blue half of the recuperacoon. He knows that the psionic's rest becomes sparse enough to rival his own during the manic phases and that he sleeps now due only to exertion, but quickly Karkat finds that watching a matesprit slumber is as boring as watching anyone else no matter what romantic movies imply. He wades carefully through the sopor until he stands over the slumped figure. Regardless of the mood in which Sollux wakes, Karkat feels like making things interesting.

At first he considers licking one of his little horns to wake him, but a vivid mental image of Sollux waking with a start and stabbing him with a large horn prevents him from trying it. Instead he experimentally, lightly strokes one of the two smaller horns with a forefinger, gauging his sensitivity. Sollux's brow knits and he shifts uncomfortably, tilting his head away. Repeating the action on both upper horns with greater pressure, Karkat evokes a faint noise and Sollux stirs, his eyes opening slightly without focus.

"KK," he mumbles thickly, reaching up with heavy arms to pull him down.

"Evening," Karkat tells him as he allows the arms to encircle his waist, leaning down to take a small horn into his mouth. He expects and receives a gasp as he runs his tongue around the red base of it, expects this to wake Sollux fully, but what he fails to expect is the set of chitinous fingershields that press hard into the skin of his back as Sollux hisses quietly through his teeth. Motivated by the unexpected pain, Karkat cups the undersides of the larger horns in his hands, curling his fingers and sliding his palms gently back and forth around the protrusions.

"Oh, yes," Sollux remarks in a thoughtful, languid voice, as though Karkat has made an excellent point. His arms tighten as Karkat draws back and blows lightly on the wet, newly inflamed membrane of the horn, hands still careful on the lower ones. "Oh yes," he adds more urgently.

"Oh _yethhh_ , that's more like it. You're so fucking spoiled."

"Look who's fucking talking," Sollux begins gamely despite the sopor and sleep clouding his mind, but a tongue lazily circling the other small horn renders him instantly agreeable. "Eheheh, nice. Okay, what did you want."

"Nothing. I was bored," Karkat replies carelessly, drawing back to blow cool air on the inflamed membrane.

"You eat my horns when you get bored?" Sollux asks through a sharp grin. "So if I were less interesting, you could use your mouth for useful things all the time instead of spewing constant asinine shit."

"I'll show you what my mouth can do, dipshit," Karkat answers with surprising tolerance as he leans forward to suck the small horn again, sliding his tongue against it in a gentle motion. Sollux's answering shiver, the sound of his low, contented hum, make Karkat's eyes widen momentarily as he realizes the height of his sensitivity. He hesitantly releases the horn, leaning down further to position his mouth beside a pointed ear.

"They're really that sensitive, aren't they?" he murmurs directly into it, pitching his voice lower. "I bet I could get you off like this." The arms encircling him tighten as Sollux moves closer, letting out a breath as Karkat squeezes the horns in his hands. "I could make you come without even touching your bulge," he continues with more confidence, rubbing harder, pressing his fingers into the thickened membranes. "Look how flushed you are right now. You're fucking loving this, aren't you? You're fucking loving what I'm doing to you. They're so thick."

"KK, what the fuck have you been watching-" he starts, but Karkat runs a warm tongue along the shell of his ear and his sentence is immediately lost.

"Want me to put my mouth on them again?" he whispers, ignoring the pressure of his own desire as Sollux's fingershields dig into his back again and the psionic nods just the slightest bit, silently, like he can't trust his own voice. Karkat quickly rises and takes a small horn in his mouth before the atmosphere fades, running his tongue roughly up and down the inner concave surface as he sucks hard on the protrusion, letting out a humming moan like he loves it, and this time Sollux claws hard enough at him to draw blood.

"Oh shit," he gasps. "I'm dreaming, you never-"

"Hell no you're not dreaming," Karkat responds in a briefly normal tone of voice, blowing on the membrane again to send a hot, frustrating bolt of pleasure through him. "Tell me how good it is," he murmurs, his hands slow and gentle on the upper horns this time as he shifts his attention down, and as much as Sollux is inclined to act dismissive he can't deny the way his body arches forward against the other troll's as Karkat's tongue discovers the sensitive spot on the underside of one of his lower horns. A hard bulge presses against his stomach for a moment as his own slides ignored against Karkat's thigh and the idea that the other troll is more frustrated than him despite the closeness, focused so completely on satisfying him, sends a rush of excitement through his body that leaves him raw and brimming with electricity.

"Fucking incredible," he pants, hearing harsh breaths in his ear as the tongue is run back and forth, harder and harder, over the same spot. "You're so into it, KK, it's so fucking good-" His voice cuts off in a sharp breath as the gentle hands on his upper horns tighten, rubbing in circular motions as the membrane of the lower horn begins to throb in response to Karkat's attentions. The membranes of all four horns pulse now in time with his neglected bulge, hypersensitized and aching with the lack of contact, and he can hardly imagine how Karkat must feel.

Even though he knows the pattern, Sollux almost cries out as Karkat pulls back to blow on the most sensitive part of his horn, rubbing its twin on the other side with sopor-slick fingers. "You're so hot, they're pulsing. You like that?" Karkat asks in a low voice, pressing his forehead against Sollux's for a moment before moving over to lick the sopor off the other horn. He sucks at the spot between licks as best he can, given the size of the lower set of horns, and this time when he quickly pauses to blow on it Sollux lets out a soft whine as he tilts his head back.

"I...let me show you," he says a little incoherently, eyes luminescent in the semi-darkness. His fingers move in a kneading motion along the red scratches on the other troll's back and Karkat releases a choked cry as psionic energy envelops his own horns, compressing and releasing in vibrating waves, throwing shifting colors along the walls. Deprived of sensation and suddenly overwhelmed, his body throws itself instantly into violent tremors.

"Shit," he whimpers, burying his face against the side of Sollux's throat for a moment, closing his eyes tightly as light and pressure play over his horns. "So fucking unfair, how do you even-"

"You like that, KK? That's a reward for you," he says breathlessly, reaching up to stroke a nubby horn as Karkat shivers against him. "But I never said you could stop," he adds with an unsteady smirk, forcing Karkat back up psionically, positioning him to push a small horn into his open mouth. Beyond complaining, Karkat works at it in earnest as his own horns are stimulated, stroking the lower set of horns with shaking hands as small moans escape his lips.

"Don't bite," Sollux tells him, maintaining his hold on the blunt horns and shifting his mental attentions below the surface. Karkat moans louder around the horn at the unexpected pressure on his bulge, reflexively thrusting forward into a welcome tightness, and the surprising vibration of his voice against the thickened membrane nearly sends Sollux over the edge in a rush that leaves his heart pounding. "Again," he orders, exhilarated and desperate for relief, tightening the waves of pressure he emits. "Oh fuck, _louder_ , do it louder, I'm almost there-"

Karkat obliges, past the point of inhibition and embarrassment, stroking and licking and sucking the slick horns as he pushes again and again into the waves of pressure and suddenly everything tightens unbearably, the psionic vibration slipping up inside him to send white-hot excitement arcing through his frame. For a moment he has no idea what his hands are doing or what sound he makes as his genetic material spills into the sopor, seeing nothing but bursts of red and blue lightning, but thin fingers claw again at his back and then his sides to bring him back as Sollux suddenly writhes beneath his hands.

"KK, KK, I'm there," he gasps as the glow fades. Even as he trembles and spasms Karkat stays with his horns, working the lower ones with quick, firm strokes as he pulls his mouth away from the small horn. Sollux braces his hands on the seat and arches his hips as he climaxes, finally sliding his neglected bulge against Karkat's thigh with something that sounds like a choked sob of relief, and Karkat is certain that if he weren't already done the sight of Sollux so flushed and desperate would instantly have finished him without the help of psionics. He moves his legs closer together to provide pressure that Sollux awkwardly slides into from his half-seated position, tilting his head back to press his horns harder into Karkat's hands as he writhes and keens.

"Shit, you're hot," Karkat sighs unsteadily as warmth fills the sopor around him and Sollux relaxes slowly with a shuddering sigh, breath hoarse and ragged as he closes his eyes. "Get up, it's not fucking naptime."

"But I was sleeping," Sollux murmurs, pulling him down. Karkat needs no prompting to slide closer. "You woke me up, asshole."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about waking you up to give you a hornjob, dipshit. Let me tell you how sorry I am, I'm so thoughtless I practically let you claw me to death. Will you ever forgive me."

"Maybe I'll find a way." Sollux sighs, rubbing gingerly at one of his horns as it smooths out and becomes desensitized. "Make me something to eat and I'll consider it."

"You'll starve to death waiting for that," he snaps, but his scowl softens as Sollux lets out a low, raspy laugh.

"Thanks." Grinning, he looks out the window. "The moon's coming up."

"I told you it's evening, goddamn." Karkat clambers awkwardly from the recuperacoon, climbing down the side. "It's not because of you," he adds, pointedly looking away as Sollux's grin widens, "it's because I'm really fucking hungry, but...what did you want to eat."


End file.
